


Will I Wait A Lonely Lifetime? If You Want Me To, I Will

by bigbidumbass



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbidumbass/pseuds/bigbidumbass
Summary: Will is a doctor in the early 1920's, who never went to war. Tom is a vampire who develops a fondness for him.Mostly smut with a bit of plot, and some fluff scattered in.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Will I Wait A Lonely Lifetime? If You Want Me To, I Will

Will didn’t believe in vampires. He just didn’t. Vampires were a folk tale, a fanciful story to scare people in the night. And the science made no sense—there was simply no way for people to become immortal, or to get any sort of nutritional value from blood. And to morph into a completely different species after being bitten? It was ridiculous. 

All of these sentiments were all only strengthened as he sat in a pub and listened to a so-called vampire hunter describing how it had killed its prey—garlic and a stake through the heart. Will had hoped for peace and quiet tonight. Peace and quiet never seemed to like him.

The conversation inside the pub was getting overwhelming, much too loud. No, Will couldn’t stand to hear any more, so he paid the bartender and staggered outside, breathing in the fresh air as he walked down the street.

Will was drunk, far drunker than he should have been. He didn’t realize the full gravity of where he was, didn’t register the people that slowly surrounded him until it was too late.

“Hello there, mate,” one of the men said. “And where are you off to on this fine night?”

 _Shit._ Dread spilled into Will, into every inch of him. He stuttered out an answer about heading home, tried to sound more sober than he was, but he could tell they weren’t unconvinced. Getting drunk, in a shady area of town, in the middle of the night. _Stupid,_ Will chided himself.

“Home?” the man asked, chuckling a laugh that didn’t have an ounce of humor in it. “Well, I’m afraid there’s a bit of a complication in that.” He stepped closer, and Will could see that he was holding a knife, glinting fiercely in the light of the moon. “You see,” the man continued, smiling coldly, “I know you’re a doctor and I know you have money—lots of it. And me? I want that money.”

“Ah,” Will replied impulsively. He took a step back, but another person was behind him. _Shit._

“So I’d suggest you do what we say,” the man went on, “Or your pretty face won’t be so pretty after I’ve become acquainted with it.”

Will tried to think of something, tried to consider what money he had on him- not enough to please them, surely. 

“Alright, alright, there’s no need-” he started.

“Shut up!” the man hissed, pressing the knife against Will’s throat. Will swallowed hard, the movement brushing against the cold metal of the blade. He tried to think of a response, breathing heavily. And, as humans naturally do, he blinked. Normally, the fact that he had blinked wouldn’t have been important, but in this scenario, it was crucial—for in the second he had closed his eyes, the man in front of him had vanished. The knife was now clattering to the ground in front of Will.

 _What?_ Will thought, trying to figure out if he was drunk enough to hallucinate. He closed his eyes hard, then opened them. Nothing. The man was still gone. He turned around to look for the others, but they had vanished too. The street was empty.

“Fuck,” Will muttered. He really had to stop drinking, if this sort of thing was the turnout. He took a moment, glancing back and forth from the knife to the empty street. _Wait a moment,_ he thought, _if it had been a hallucination, how was the knife still on the ground?_

He picked it up, running his finger over the blade. It drew a bit of blood, stung. It was very much real. 

“What the fuck?” he muttered, drawing a hand over his face.

“You know, you really shouldn’t be intoxicated in areas like this. Might get you into trouble one day,” a voice called. Will looked up to see a boy standing against the wall, a teasing smile prominent on his lips. Will was absolutely certain that he had not been there the moment before, and he jolted, backing away.

“You- what? How?” Will asked, still too drunk to form a coherent sentence.

“Oh, love, you’re _really_ drunk, are you?” the boy asked. He took a few steps closer, his strides languid and prideful. Will didn't know how to respond to that question. He might have been drunk, but he still knew that there was no explanation for anyone appearing out of thin air. The boy chuckled, coming even closer. Will could see the flush on his cheeks, the blue of his eyes shining in the moon, the curl of his hair.

“Darling, I’m a vampire,” the boy said. “And, since I just saved your wallet, and maybe even your life, I hope that you’re not going to attempt to kill me now that I’ve told you that.”

Will stared at him blankly. “Vampire,” he repeated. 

“Yes. Vampire,” the boy confirmed. “My name is Tom Blake. Thomas, if you like.”

He held out a hand, flashing his teeth into a grin. Will wished he would stop smiling like that—it was distracting.

“Vampires aren’t real,” Will slurred, ignoring his hand. “You’re not real. I’m… I’m drunk.”

Tom leaned up, brushing his lips against Will’s. The kiss was soft and warm, and Will couldn’t help but lean into it, too drunk to think about it. And then Tom bit down on his lip, pulling away before Will could react. 

“Was that real enough for you?” he asked Will, looking very gratified—when he smiled, Will could see the hint of fangs. Will’s lip smarted a bit, now. Drawing his finger to it, he pulled it away to see that the bite had drawn blood. Tom looked from the crimson tinge on Will’s finger up to his bleeding lip. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, love,” Tom said, expression turning into atonement. “Here, let me get that for you.” 

Tom pulled Will's finger between his lips and swirled his tongue around the tip. In an obviously deliberate moment—he looked up at Will through his lashes as he cleaned up the blood. His gaze was mesmerizing and Will felt his breath stutter in his chest. Tom sucked harder on Will's finger, pulling it deeper into his mouth all the way up to the knuckle. Tom pressed the flat of his tongue against it with a pressure that invoked images of something _more_ before he winked, fucking _winked,_ and pulled away in a smooth motion, allowing a string of saliva to link them for a heartbeat longer before it snapped. 

Will knew he was drunk, but a minute ago he hadn't felt quite this dizzy or quite this warm. Before he could second guess, he let himself fall forward, pressing his lips to Tom's once more. _Fuck,_ he thought. He was in far too deep, far too drunk for this. Tom gently pulled away, just enough that Will could feel his breath. 

“Oh, darling, if you weren’t drunk—the things I’d do to you,” he murmured, balling his fists into Will’s shirt. That sentence made Will feel things that he couldn’t explain—the back of his neck went hot, his cheeks heating up as well.

“What do you want?” Will asked him, trying to hide how flustered he was. “Money?”

Tom laughed, his fangs now showing clearly. “No, love, I’m plenty rich. I just didn’t want to see you get robbed,” he told Will. “And I thought an introduction was polite, as well as the fact that, since you’re stumbling around, I thought I might escort you home.”

Will stared at him for a moment. “Those men,” he said, “What did you do to them? Did you kill them?”

Tom patted his shoulder. “Oh, don’t worry, love, they’ll be fine—they only took a trip down to the Thames. They’ll be soaked, but nothing permanent.”

Will relaxed a little. “Alright then. I suppose you can walk me home.”

Tom grinned, hooking his arm into Will’s. “Then lead the way!”

* * *

The next night, after Will had suffered a day of the worst hangover he’d ever had, a knock came at the door. He opened it to find Tom, looking smug as ever, leaning against the doorframe.

“Hello there, love,” he smirked. “Can I come in?”

Will stared at him. “You’re real, then? The vampire?” he asked, opening the door wider. “I wasn’t sure how accurate my memory was.”

Tom nodded but didn’t move. “Yes, very real. Very much a vampire, and, I very much need to be invited in,” he explained.

“Oh,” Will said. “Come in, then.” 

Tom smiled, entering, and looked around as he got inside. Will watched him carefully, unsure of what to think—his memory of the previous night was fuzzy, and he quite honestly couldn’t recall what had happened after Tom had brought him home. He wasn’t even fully sure if Tom actually was a vampire.

“Why are you here?” he asked Tom, who had been looking over his desk. 

“Just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Tom replied, picking up a piece of paper and reading it. “After last night, I was a bit worried that you’d never sober up.”

“Last night,” Will stuttered, “Did we, er—did we get well acquainted?”

“No,” Tom said, unphased by the question. “I brought you to the outside of the building. You very stubbornly insisted you could do the rest alone, so I went home. That's all.”

“Ah,” Will said, sitting down at his desk, “Right.”

“Why do you ask? Tom asked, strolling over to him. “Did you _want_ to get well acquainted, darling?”

Will’s face went red—vampire or not, this man had much more of an effect on him than he wanted to admit. “I was just wondering,” Will stammered. “I couldn’t remember what had happened.”

“You didn’t answer my other question,” Tom said softly, trailing his fingers over Will’s arm. Will looked up at him, swallowing hard. The truth was, he _did_ want it, very, very, badly. But he also didn’t want any more ego to Tom’s pride—he had quite enough of that as it was. So Will shook his head, praying that Tom didn’t see through him. Tom stared at him smugly, obviously having seen the lie behind Will’s eyes.

“If you say so,” he told Will mischievously, shrugging and sitting on top of Will’s desk. _Oh,_ Will thought, now unable to concentrate on what he’d been working on.

“You know, I think I liked you better when you were drunk,” Tom declared, making a face as he looked down at Will. “You were much more fun.”

“I’m fun sober, too,” Will said boldly, very much unlike himself. He suddenly didn’t care at all whether or not he boosted Tom’s ego—he wanted him. Running a hand up Tom’s thigh, he met Tom’s eyes, and he was satisfied to notice the slightest hitch in Tom’s breath as he did.

“Oh?” Tom asked, placing his own hand on top of Will’s. “Maybe I can be persuaded.”

Will grabbed Tom’s arm, pulling him down into his lap. “When I’m done with you, you won’t have any doubt,” Will promised.

“Oh, my love,” Tom purred, “I’m sure you want to have your way with me, but I’m the one in charge here.”

“That’s not a problem,” Will murmured, gently squeezing Tom’s thigh. “I’m good at following orders.”

Tom’s reply was a kiss, a soft one, that deepened up as Tom slipped his tongue into Will’s mouth. Will groaned, pulling Tom closer, fisting his hand in Tom’s curls as he sunk back into the chair. There was suddenly too much weight—the chair was going to fall back, but Tom was off his lap in the blink of an eye, smirking down at him. 

“Let’s get off this bloody chair, love,” he told Will, nodding to the bed. Will was quick to oblige, moving out of the chair and onto the mattress. He pulled off his coat, unbuttoning his shirt, but Tom grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“Oh, no, darling, that’s my job,” he told Will, resuming the action for him. He was much slower than Will had been, obviously savoring every inch of skin that was revealed. Then, when Will’s shirt was off, Tom ran a hand down Will’s bare chest, over his collarbones, near his hips. 

Will gazed longingly at him as he did, breath quickening. 

“I’ve wanted this since last night,” he breathed, running a thumb over Tom’s jaw. “I’ve wanted _you.”_

Will expected Tom to smile and say something cocky, but instead Tom’s smug expression faltered for a moment, his face clouding over with lust. He straddled Will, taking Will’s face in his hands.

“The feeling is mutual,” Tom assured him, placing a kiss on Will’s lips before he started on removing his own shirt. 

Will was intrigued at that- the reveal of the charade Tom was putting on, the flicker of a softer side of him. It was compelling, the thought that Will could coax the real Tom out of him, like putting the pieces of a puzzle together. And he longed to help Tom undo his shirt, but he kept his hands fixed on Tom’s hips, staring up at him. 

Tom finally got the shirt off and pulled in for another kiss, his hands finding their way into Will’s hair. On a moment of impulse, Will ground up against him, and Tom grasped onto the bed frame as he pulled away, disapprovingly looking down at Will.

“Naughty, naughty,” he chided. “Did you forget who’s in charge here?”

It was Will’s turn to smirk up at Tom, seeing the way Tom’s breath had picked up. “What, didn’t you like that?” Will asked.

Tom slipped his hand under Will’s jaw, moving in very close. “I want to make one thing very clear, love,” he said, so close that Will could see the dusting of freckles on his nose, “While I’m in charge, you listen, or I leave,” he instructed, running his hand over Will’s thigh and drawing out a shiver. “Do you want that?” Tom asked, teasing smile finding its way back to his lips. “Do you really want me to leave, when you want me so bad?”

“No,” Will breathed, matching Tom’s grin. “I’ll be good.”

“Good,” Tom said. He got up for a moment, grabbing some vaseline, then returned to Will. Then he got himself settled in on top of Will again, rubbing the substance into his hand as he kissed his way down Will’s neck. Will clutched onto Tom’s back, making a soft noise as Tom slipped his hand into his trousers, slowly wrapping it around Will’s cock.

“Fuck,” Will moaned, burying his head into Tom’s neck. Tom slipped a finger under Will’s chin, pulling it up so he met Will’s eyes. 

“Come now, love, don’t be shy,” Tom hummed. “I want to see you, if that’s alright”

Will’s cheeks flushed. “I want you inside me, Tom,” he exhaled, shuddering as Tom sped up a bit. “Please.”

Tom smiled, placing a tender kiss on Will’s lips. “Alright, angel,” he said, “Because you asked so nicely.”

He pulled his hand out of Will’s pants, eliciting a soft whine from Will before Tom stripped the both of them down. When they were both undressed, Tom took his time with Will, slowly placing kisses down Will’s throat, running his fingers over Will’s lips. Will gently took his hand, pressing a soft kiss to it. Tom looked a bit startled at that at first, and then a much sweeter, tender smile came over him. 

Will wanted to say something about that, but he was afraid he’d somehow scare Tom away, so he instead set his hand down, pressing an equally soft kiss to Tom’s lips. Tom leaned into it, still smiling. 

“Bastard,” he said fondly, “You’re gentle, are you? No one’s ever been gentle with me.”

“Really?” Will asked, stroking Tom’s cheek with his thumb. “Why don’t I show you how it feels, then?”

“No, my love,” Tom said. “No, I’m going to fuck you until you never forget my name, not until the day you die.”

“Oh?” Will said teasingly. “You’d better get started, then—I have a terrible memory.”

Tom chuckled in response, spreading Will’s legs. While Will laid back to give him more access, Tom reached over for the vaseline again, coating his fingers and working one into Will. Will let out a shuddering exhale, tangling his hands into the sheets and suppressing a moan. Tom was watching his expression, gauging the areas that affected Will most, going at a teasingly slow rate. 

Will wanted to ask for more, but he knew that would only result in more banter, so he let Tom work at his own pace, shivering as Tom moved a hand up to squeeze Will’s bare thigh. Then, when Will’s breath was beginning to hitch, Tom slipped in a second finger, and Will groaned as he let his head sink deeper into the pillow. “Oh, _fuck_ , Tom,” he panted. “Fuck, _there_.”

Tom got the message, adding in a third finger, and an array of soft noises escaped Will’s mouth as Tom slowly stroked him, brushing against the sensitive areas inside him.

“Tom, fuck me,” Will pleaded. “Please, I need you.”

“Christ,” Tom cursed, his breath quickening. “Anything for you, my love.” 

He removed his fingers, which made Will whimper a bit.

“I know, darling,” Tom murmured, climbing on top of him. “Be patient.”

As Tom fucked into him, Will moaned and gripped onto Tom’s arm, this time hitching a leg onto Tom’s back.

“Will,” Tom breathed, thrusting into him. “God, you feel so good.” He softly kissed Will’s neck, his jaw, his lips, thumbing along Will’s jawline. 

Will buried his hand in Tom’s hair, inhaling sharply. “Fuck, Tom, _fuck,”_ he mumbled, his other hand drifting towards his own cock, “I need- please-”

“Let me,” Tom said, shifting one arm to support himself, wrapping the other around Will’s length. He timed his strokes with his thrusts, and Will let out a strangled noise, growing closer. 

“Tom,” he said. “Fuck, I’m close, I’m going to-”

“That’s right, angel, come for me,” Tom whispered in his ear, continuing to fuck him through it. He felt Will groan and tense around him, his body going rigid as he finally climaxed. Tom watched Will come below him, soaking up the ambrosial noises he made, watching as his angelic features scrunched up in pleasure. Tom could feel himself coming closer, and he chased his release—feeding off of Will’s moans, feeling the warmth radiate off his flushed skin, building, _building,_ until he was panting for breath.

“Will–God, Will,” he choked out. He felt Will’s gentle hand on his forearm, and it was all it took for Tom to come over the edge, going stiff against Will as he muffled his moans in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that a moment, clinging to each other, before Tom had recovered enough to move off of Will, to clean the both of them up a bit. Then, involuntarily, he leaned in and gave Will a kiss.

“Fuck,” Will muttered, smiling as he nuzzled against Tom’s cheek. “I think it’s safe to say I won’t be forgetting your name any time soon.”

Tom grinned, sitting up and grabbing his trousers. “Of course not, love,” he said, pulling them on, “I’m unforgettable.” He gave Will a wink before he stood, pulling on his shirt as well, starting to button it up.

“Oh,” Will said, sitting up. “Are you leaving?”

Tom paused at that, glancing at Will with an unreadable expression. “Well—yes, what else would I do now?” he asked.

Will had to admit that stung, but he swallowed the hurt down. “I- well, I know I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up, but… I’d hoped you’d stay,” he said softly.

Tom fully turned to look at Will, as if he thought he might be joking. “Stay,” he repeated. “You want me to stay?”

Will nodded, and he could feel Tom’s inner debate, could almost see his conflict at the situation. He briefly wondered who had hurt Tom so, who had made him so wary—he knew it was better not to ask. 

“Alright,” Tom finally said, vulnerability writing itself into his expression. “I suppose I can. Just for a little while.”

He awkwardly sat on the bed, stiff as a board—like he was worried Will might attack him. Will gently gripped his shoulder, moving beside him. 

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Will asked. “Stayed after sex?”

Tom paled. “That obvious?” he asked, the hint of a humorless smile on his lips. “No, I haven’t. People usually aren’t keen to have me around afterward.”

“Well, I’m very keen on you staying,” Will said. “And I’d like to hold you, if that’s alright.” 

Tom nodded and gave him a nervous grin, relaxing into his touch. Will gently pulled him closer, laying down on the bed next to him. Tom took a deep breath in, and Will tucked his head into the crook of Tom’s next, listening to Tom’s even breaths.

The next thing Will knew, he was waking up with Tom in his arms. It was morning. He closed his eyes again, but it wasn’t long before Tom shot up, hair tousled with sleep.

“Fuck,” he said quickly. “I fell asleep.” 

Will sat up as well, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes.

“Morning,” he said to Tom, who was pulling on his boots.

“Morning,” Tom said frantically. “I have to go, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright,” Will said. “Do you need help, or-”

Tom shook his head, grabbing his coat. 

Will stared at the bright light outside, squinting a bit.

“I thought vampires couldn’t be in the sun,” he said.

Tom laughed, shoving his coat on. “No, that’s a myth. I’ll see you around, Will,” he said, and he was gone before Will could reply. 

Being honest with himself, Will never thought he’d see Tom again after that. Tom might have stayed that night, but he’d still made it clear who he was and what he was interested in. Well, at least, that was what Will thought until Tom showed up at his door again that night.

It became a common occurrence—Tom would come over, and they’d talk or fuck, sometimes both, and then Tom would stay the night. Will found that the more he got to know Tom, the more Tom would let his persona relax, allowing himself to be more vulnerable. And Will… well, Will was falling fast. 

Tom seemed to feel the same way about Will, if how often he visited was any indication. Sometimes, Will would wake up to find Tom staring at him as if he were some kind of angel. That made him attached very quickly, but he didn’t care. He would hold Tom at night, running a hand through Tom’s hair, placing kisses on Tom’s neck.

And then the sickness had come. Will supposed some things were too good to last. Apparently, that included the rest of his life. 

Tom noticed, even though Will had tried to conceal it—some things, like hacking up a lung, coughing up blood into a once-white handkerchief, were hard to hide.

“What is it?” Tom asked him, gripping his arm.

“Consumption,” Will said. “I haven’t got long.”

Tom’s face hardened. “And what? You just decided not to tell me that you’re dying?” he asked, voice hitching with emotion.

Will looked up at him. “Well, there wasn’t exactly a good time to say it! What did you want me to say? ‘Hi, Tom, I know we’re about to fuck, but I’m going to die soon?’”

Tom ran a hand over his face, half-frustrated. “When you say you haven’t gone long…” he trailed off, looking at Will with a degree of panic.

“A few weeks, maybe,” Will said. “I—you’re right. I should have told you. I’m sorry. It’s just… it’s been so wonderful with you. I didn’t want it to end, so I kept putting off telling you.”

Tom stared at him with a frenzied intensity that frightened him a bit.

“Will-” he started. Will somehow knew what he was gonna say, knew what he was going to offer, and he shook his head. 

“No,” Will cut him off. “No, I can’t.”

“Why not?” Tom asked. “Is this really how you want to go out?”

Will hesitated. He couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t scared of death, but was the other option truly better?

“I’m a doctor, Tom,” he said softly. “If I can’t control myself around patients…”

“Jesus, Will, you’ve known me this long and you still think vampires are some kind of bloodthirsty monster?” Tom scoffed. 

“No, I didn’t— I don’t think you’re some kind of monster, Tom. I only meant that I’d have to be around blood all the time,” Will said quickly.

Tom’s face softened. “You don’t get uncontrollable cravings,” Tom told him. “It would only be a problem if you’re starving. _Starving._ And you wouldn’t be, ever.”

Will thought about it for a moment. 

“What’s it like? Being turned?” he asked softly, realising that it was the first time he’d ever really questioned Tom about being a vampire.

“I mean, it feels shit,” Tom admitted. “The biting doesn’t hurt, but once you’re a good six hours in, it’s like you’ve caught a bad flu. But it goes after a few days.”

“And what happens after? You really never get bloodthirsty?” Will asked.

“No,” Tom said. “You still get hungry, but you won’t get crazed unless you don’t feed. Humans go crazy all the same when they’re starved.”

“Feed,” Will repeated. “I—feed off what?”

“Well, most vampires choose animals,” Tom said. “Others feed off the dying, putting them out of their misery. But you can choose what you want. Human blood is better than animal blood, keeps you full longer.”

“And immortality?” Will asked. “Is that real?” 

“Not immortality,” Tom said. “Just slower aging. Wounds heal much faster, diseases fade away.”

“Oh,” Will said. “How old are you?”

Tom stared at him a moment as if he was afraid his answer might scare Will away. “In years? Two hundred and thirty-five,” he replied.

“Christ,” Will said. “How old were you when you were turned?”

“Fourteen.”

Will inhaled sharply, running a hand through his hair. Two hundred and twenty-one years passed since Tom had been turned, and he barely looked older than twenty.

“So that’s it then? You just age slower, have an advanced immune system, need to get nutrition off of blood?” he asked.

“Well, and heightened senses. You move faster,” Tom said. “You can kind of bend your surroundings to your will, be where you want to be. But you can only do it for a bit before you get really weak, and you need more blood to keep you going. And if you’re not careful about who sees you, you’ll find a vampire hunter at your door,” Tom told him.

“Can they hurt you?” Will responded.

“Well, yes,” Tom answered. 

“Is it true then?” Will said, “All that stuff about silver bullets, garlic, a stake to the heart?”

Tom laughed. “Silver bullets are meant for werewolves—which don’t exist. They wouldn’t do much damage to a vampire. Garlic… it won’t kill you, it’s more like an allergic reaction. Feels like you can’t breathe, slows you down a lot. But a stake to the heart, soaked in holy water? Yes, that absolutely will kill you. Which is why most vampires hide away, keep to themselves.”

“How… how do you turn someone? You just bite them?” Will asked.

“You feed on them,” Tom started. He was fidgeting with his hands—nervous. “And then, you give them some of your blood to drink.”

“Oh,” Will said. “I see.”

There was a moment of silence.

“And it doesn’t hurt, being bitten?” Will confirmed.

“No. Not at all,” Tom answered.

Will felt himself relax, felt the anxiety of his impending death that he’d been carrying slide away. 

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll do it.”

* * *

A few nights later, they were ready to start. It was silly, but Will was a bit anxious. They’d talked it through several times, but he still found himself trembling. Tom must have noticed because he gave Will’s hand a squeeze.

“You’re sure?” he asked softly, trying to discern Will’s expression.

“Yes,“ Will replied. His voice sounded much steadier than he felt, for which he was grateful. And, he was _sure_ , he really was. But it didn’t stop his hands from shaking as Tom got closer.

“Right,” Tom said. “I’ll just… go for it then?”

Will nodded.

Tom placed a hand on his neck, and Will shivered at the touch. He’d been prepared for this- Tom had explained that it wouldn’t hurt, walked him through how the whole process worked. It didn’t stop Will’s breath from continuing to come quicker, though, and he gripped onto the back of Tom’s shirt for support.

Tom leaned in against his neck, softly nuzzling against the sensitive skin there, and Will could feel the soft, hot breath at his jugular.

And then, for a moment, he couldn’t feel much. It was strange, he knew that Tom must have bitten into him, from the sensation of Tom sucking at his neck. But he couldn’t tell for sure- Will supposed that even though Tom had assured him there was no pain, he had still thought he would have felt the initial break of skin. 

And then, _oh,_ the euphoria hit.

Will had often wondered how vampires got their prey so docile, but he realized now—the bite felt good, so fucking _good,_ and it didn’t help that it was _Tom_ , with one of his hands at Will’s waist, the other tenderly cradling his jaw.

“Fuck,” he breathed, and it was so close to a moan that his cheeks flushed.

He was also starting to feel a bit lightheaded, and he couldn’t tell if that was the nerves or the bite. Either way, it only added to the experience, and he was clinging onto Tom so much that Tom had to press him against the wall to keep them both standing.

Will didn’t mind that. In fact, he was really starting to like where they were, with the cold stone behind him a direct contrast to the warmth of Tom. And Tom was against him, his thigh pressing against Will’s, the ecstasy of the bite making Will feel giddy, the feeling of Tom’s mouth at his neck- it was so much, so overwhelming that Will tilted his head back and let out a moan, not caring to hide it anymore.

He felt Tom chuckle a bit, his teeth still embedded in Will’s neck.

“Christ,” Will muttered, trying to remember how to breathe. It seemed to have completely vanished from his memory, the natural fall and rise of his chest.

Tom couldn’t exactly reply at the moment, but he shifted his hand from Will’s jaw down his shirt, balling his fist into the fabric. 

He was pressing against Will a little harder now, and Will was tempted to grind against him for a bit of give, of friction. But he knew that Tom wouldn’t want him to move, and he wanted to please Tom. _In fact,_ he thought, in a delirious moment of elation, _he would do anything Tom told him to._

It was another moment before Tom pulled away, wiping his mouth. Will was barely there, barely registering as Tom grabbed a knife, slicing his palm over a goblet. 

“Here,” he said, passing the cup to Will, “Drink, love.”

Will obeyed without hesitation. He was surprised to find that the liquid didn’t taste like he’d expected, bitter and metallic- it instead tasted sweet. Not as sickly as syrup, but just enough, a tang that reminded him of citrus lingering on his tongue. When he’d downed it, he felt a bit more present, a bit more himself.

Tom was watching him, the furrow in his eyebrows giving away the fact that he was nervous.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

The initial high of the bite had somewhat been dulled down by Tom’s blood, but it was still there.

“Good,” Will answered. “I feel… good.”

He still felt a bit lightheaded, and he gripped Tom’s shoulder to stabilize himself.

“Just relax,” Tom instructed. Will did, leaning back against the stone.

Tom had always been beautiful, but he especially looked so now, as the soft light of the moon combined with the candlelight to illuminate his face. Bright blue eyes that hid the secret of his true form, porcelain skin, cheeks rosy with a kind of breathlessness. Will reached over and brushed Tom’s hair out of his eyes, enjoying the way Tom’s breath hitched at that.

“You want me,” he said, too exhilarated to mind how bold that was, “I can tell. You want me so bad.”

“Scho,” Tom murmured, a soft nickname he’d given Will. His eyes had gone dark with want, but his lips pulled into a smile. “I think I like this side of you.”

Will brushed his thumb against Tom’s jaw, watching his breathing pick up. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Will told him, stroking his cheek, “And I’m going to fuck you so sweetly.”

Tom leaned in, inches away from Will’s face, smiling wickedly. “Two can play at that game, my love,” he said, slowly kissing his way down Will’s throat.

Will groaned, not wanting Tom to stop, but not wanting him to win, either. Burying his hand in Tom’s soft curls, Will savored the feeling of Tom nipping at the skin above his collarbone, planting tender kisses. Then, when he had decided that it had gone on for too long, he whirled the two of them around so Tom was now pressed to the wall. 

“Tell me that you want me,” Will said. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

The smile never left Tom’s face, but Will watched as he swallowed hard, as his eyes slowly dilated.

“I want you,” Tom said. “Fuck, Will, I _want_ you. You tasted so fucking good.”

Now it was Will’s turn to kiss down Tom’s neck, before straightening up and bringing his hand to his mouth. As he worked his tongue between his fingers, his gaze never strayed away from Tom’s eyes. Tom was practically trembling with need, and Will ever so slowly slipped his glistening fingers into Tom’s trousers, maintaining eye contact.

“And?” he said, reveling in the way Tom shivered at that. As he gripped Tom’s hardening cock, Tom let out a strangled noise, tilting his head into Will’s neck.

“And I- I want you to fuck me,” Tom begged, “Just like you said, sweetly. Tell me I’m- _fuck-_ I’m the only thing you want.”

As Tom moaned against his throat, Will softly placed a kiss on the top of Tom’s head, jerking him off.

“You’re the only thing I want, my love,” Will murmured. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Fuck, Will, _fuck_ ,” Tom gasped, clinging to Will. “That feels—I love you. I fucking love you.”

Will picked up his pace, pressing his lips to Tom’s. “And I love you, angel,” he replied, feeling Tom pant into his mouth.

As Tom got closer, Will suddenly stopped, making Tom whine as he ground up into Will’s hand.

“Will,” he huffed, “Fuck, don’t do that.” He clutched onto Will’s free arm, whimpering. 

“You want more?” Will teased. “Ask nicely.”

“Shit,” Tom muttered. “ _Please._ ”

Will kissed Tom again, returning to stroke Tom’s length. Placing his other hand at Tom’s hip, he pushed past the fabric to softly rub circles into the skin there, brushing over the bone. 

“Oh, Christ,” Tom breathed, tilting his head back against the wall. Slowly, Will littered kisses down his neck, then picked a spot under Tom’s jaw and bit down.

“God,” Tom groaned, “Fuck, Will, I’m close. Fuck!”

Upon hearing that, Will slowed down again, watching Tom writhe at the lack of friction.

“Bastard,” Tom exhaled, “Come on! Stop!”

That proved to be the wrong word choice as Will obeyed, halting his actions completely.

“Fucking bastard, _fuck_ , fuck me,” Tom pleaded, and Will went back to pleasuring him, chuckling a bit. Tom was very close, and it was only another moment before he was over the edge, back arching, clinging onto Will as he came, then slowly going still. Will used his free hand to tilt Tom’s chin up, taking in how absolutely ruined Tom looked—curls askew, cheeks flushed, out of breath.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Will whispered, thumbing along Tom’s jaw. Tom let out a soft, aching noise, nuzzling back into Will’s neck as he continued to grip onto Will’s arm. Fondly, Will kissed the top of his head again, and Tom leaned his head back up to meet his eyes.

“Fuck, Will,” he said, brushing his fingers over Will’s lips. “You feel so good.”

Will smiled, playfully taking a nip at one of Tom’s fingers. “Come on, darling,” he said. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Or,” Tom said, a teasing glint returning to his eye, “We could have another round. And you can properly fuck me.”

Oh, that appealed to Will _very much._ And, if he’d started to turn, he couldn’t much feel it yet.

“Fuck, Tom, you know I can’t resist you,” he said, pulling at Tom’s shirt. Tom did the same to him, stripping layers down. As Will undressed Tom, he placed soft, chaste kisses on his shoulders, which made Tom giggle a bit- he was ticklish. Tom pulled him over to the bed, but before they settled in, Will grabbed some vaseline from his desk. 

Tom laid himself out on the bed, his eyes following Will’s every move. Will met his eyes, slowly rubbing the lubricant into his fingers. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked Tom, whose wicked smile only widened.

“I’m thinking about how much I want you,” Tom said. “And how lucky I am to have you.”

Will softened a bit, positioning himself over Tom. “I think I’m the lucky one here,” he replied, “Considering you’ll have now saved my life twice.”

He worked one finger into Tom, whose hips jerked in response. “Well,” Tom panted, “I can think of a way to repay me.”

Will chuckled, but it turned into a groan as Tom slipped his hand into Will’s trousers, rubbing the hardness there.

“Fuck, Tom,” he whined. “You’re distracting me.”

“Well then,” Tom smirked, “You’d better hurry up and get inside me.”

Instead, Will moved in another finger. 

“Oh, you bastard,” Tom huffed. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes, I am,” Will grinned, taking off his trousers. ”Very, very lucky.”

Tom needily pulled him closer, until Will was inside him, thrusting evenly.

“Fuck,” Tom groaned, hitching his ankled into Will’s back. “My love, you feel so good inside me.”

Will was no stranger to Tom’s talking to him during sex, but it didn’t stop shivers from going down his spine, it didn’t stop heat from pooling inside him. 

“Christ, Tom,” Will said. He was already starting to get close, just from having gotten Tom off. “God, the things you do to me.”

Tom tilted his head back into the pillow, and Will took the opportunity to kiss up his neck as he fucked into him, leaving sloppy kisses down the unmarked skin. Any marks he gave Tom never stayed for long, not with Tom’s quickened healing, but he liked to leave them there anyway.

“Will,” Tom whimpered. “I’m getting close. Can I-”

“Yes,” Will murmured. “Pleasure yourself, my love.”

Tom moved his hand down to his cock, matching his actions with the timing of Will’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before they were both on the edge, panting into each other's mouths, Tom’s free hand resting on Will’s back, his nails digging into the skin whenever he was particularly feeling close.

“Christ, Tom—Christ,” Will moaned, “I’m so close, I’m-”

Tom, with a dangerously coy smile, moved his hand from Will’s back up to his hair and tugged, immediately sending Will into climax, gripping onto Tom in waves of pleasure. Tom came again right after him, his hips grinding into his hand, grip on Will’s hair only getting tighter. They were both breathing heavily, and Will placed a soft kiss where Tom’s clavicles met, gently sucking at the soft skin. 

“Fuck,” Tom sighed, resting his head back on the pillows, “Once you turn, you better have a lot more of where that came from.”

Will chuckled and moved off of him. “If you’re an indication, I doubt I’ll lose my sex drive.” 

Tom sent a playful kick in his direction. “Be quiet, you,” he said, sitting up.

They both got cleaned up, bathed. As Will got out of the tub, he looked in the mirror, examining the two small puncture marks on his neck.

“I don’t feel anything yet,” he told Tom. “Not even the high from the bite, anymore.”

Tom came over to him, running his thumb over the bite mark. “Yeah, doesn’t quite take effect just yet, love. Give it a few hours, you’ll feel it—it won’t be as bad if you get some rest.”

Will pulled him close, giving him into a kiss. “Guess we'd better head to bed, then?”

Tom smiled up at him. “Yes, I think that’d be good.”

Will pulled Tom over to the bed, wrapping his arms around him. Tom nestled into him, quickly falling asleep, but Will didn’t follow just yet. Instead, he wondered what sight would face him in the morning. It was a little nerve-wracking, but Will didn’t mind so much. 

As long as Tom was with him, he was prepared to take on anything that awaited him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering doing a part 2 of this, but we'll just have to see! Thank you for reading!


End file.
